1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an electronic apparatus which has a display section and a display control method for the electronic apparatus.
2. Related Art
JP-A-2014-48746 describes a multifunction printer (an example of an electronic apparatus) which has a web browser function. In such a multifunction printer, it is possible to display a browser screen, which is a screen that is generated by an external server, on its own display section. That is, when a uniform resource locator (URL) which is an example of access information is designated by the external server, a control device of the multifunction printer requests browser screen information which is information which relates to the browser screen of the URL, and receives (downloads) the browser screen information. Then, the control device displays the browser screen which is based on the received browser screen information on the display section.
Here, a printing apparatus such as the multifunction printer also includes an apparatus which is not provided with a sensor for sensing an attribute (such as size or type) of a paper sheet (an example of a medium) that is set in a paper sheet cassette which configures an example of a mechanism section. In such a printing apparatus, it is possible to acquire the attribute of the paper which is set in the paper sheet cassette by a user operating a user interface which configures the printing apparatus.
Here, the operation of the user interface by a user for setting the attribute of the paper sheet in this manner may be performed when the paper sheet cassette is operated, the paper sheet cassette is detached from the main body of the printing apparatus, and the paper sheet cassette is mounted to the main body. For this reason, when a change in state of the paper sheet cassette which is caused by the operation of the paper sheet cassette by the user is detected, it is preferable to switch a screen which is displayed on the display section of the printing apparatus to a screen for paper attribute setting which is an example of a screen according to an aspect of the change in state of the mechanism section at that time.
However, in a system which is provided with a printing apparatus which displays a browser screen of an URL that is designated by an external server on the display section, and the external server, it is not possible to sense a change in state of the paper sheet cassette, which is caused by the operation of the paper sheet cassette by the user, using the external server. For this reason, in the external server, it is not possible to measure the timing at which the screen for paper attribute setting is displayed on the display section of the printing apparatus, and there is a concern that the screen for paper attribute setting is not displayed on the display section of the printing apparatus even if the state of the paper sheet cassette is changed by an operation of the paper sheet cassette by the user.